Report 1657
Report #1657 Skillset: Wildarrane Skill: CairnLargo Org: Aeromancers Status: Completed Apr 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: CairnLargo is a unique "song" in the Spiritsinger repertoire in that it has a thematically appropriate haunting spirit mechanic that could be used for a variety of effects. Unfortunately, these effects are either too weak, offering nothing to the Spiritsinger offence, or too strong, gated only by how many balances and spirits a Spiritsinger can attach to their target. Additionally, there is no way for a target to remove the spirits other than to move between rooms. This is neither engaging nor rewarding for either side. This report aims to change CairnLargo into a more engaging skill while giving Spiritsingers a 3-power skill that they could use to build their offence while keeping to the theme of haunting enemies with spirits. R: 0 Solution #1: Change CairnLargo to a 3 power song that attaches a spirit to a hearing target for 20 seconds. On cast and every 10 seconds after that, the target will take 500+5% max hp cold damage and 1 level of freeze, per spirit. Playing CairnLargo on a target with at least one spirit on them will do one tic of damage/freeze on cast and reset both the timing of tics to be 10 seconds after the latest cast as well as the duration to 20 seconds (so 2 more tics total). Has no effect on a target who is hearing/shielded when tics occur. Each target can have up to 3 spirits attached to them, though this can continue to be cast to do 1 tic + reset the duration, and multiple Spiritsingers cannot attach spirits to the same target. Standard 3 second song equilibrium that cannot be encored. 2 R: 6 Solution #2: As per solution 1, but on cast gives 0.5 base + 0.5 per spirit seconds of stun instead of 1 level of freeze per spirit. Tics will only stun for 1 second regardless of how many spirits are on the target. 3 R: 6 Solution #3: As per solution 1, but on cast gives 0.5 base + 0.5 per spirit seconds of stun instead of 1 level of freeze per spirit. Tics will still give 1 level of freeze per spirit. Player Comments: ---on 4/2 @ 22:37 writes: This is a solution that I came up with after the Spiritsinger envoy expressed concerns that CairnLargo's mechanics were not very interesting and I found that Wildarrane lacks a 3-power skill like the other bard specs have. Basically, the idea is that this becomes a damage-over-time effect that can stack up to 3 times if the Spiritsinger continues to put power and equilibrium into it. I feel that this is a vast improvement for both Spiritsingers and their targets over the current incarnation of CairnLargo. ---on 4/3 @ 13:55 writes: I solution 1 sounds alright but I don't know spiritsingers as well as I should. Just a question of clarification, if I dump 9p into the skill as quickly as I can then I get 3 immediate ticks + 2 more ticks over time right? That would mean essentially 1k + 2k + 3k damage over the course of 9s and then two more ticks of 3k which is decent dps but less burst than the skill currently does. I think solution 2 is definitely too strong, being able to time a 3s stun is enough to get off a deathsong solo and 20s is long enough to regen the 2p you'd need to afford the bardoon. ---on 4/3 @ 15:01 writes: I'm reading it as, if you play it as fast as possible, you'll get 3x 500+5%, then 10s and 20s after the last one, get 1500+15%. Which, in terms of upfront damage, a minorsecond would be better, but better damage over time for the power cost. And if I'm reading it correctly, you'll only get a 1s stun with Solution 2. ---on 4/3 @ 19:44 writes: Wobou had it right. On cast will also do the damage/stun per spirit. With solution 2, the stun scales up to 3 seconds. Eeven if timed well there is still a 5 second window to stop Bardoon (which is 3p btw, but that isn't as relevant here) from happening. I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing that a bard can deathsong in solo. After all, it is their instakill and in the case of forest bards they don't even have another instakill available to them. Also, Jitterbug/HerbBane can already be used to potentially block earwort eating. ---on 4/3 @ 21:23 writes: My initial kneejerk was that this was too much when I saw it last night, but I've actually been coming around to solution 1. Losing the other effects of CairnLargo in replacing towards this actually seems like it might be less effective than the current 5-spirit effect in terms of "burst" damage, but it's more constant pressure instead. No to passive stun ticks alongside active stun ticks though (especially ones going up to 3s per tick). ---on 4/4 @ 13:30 writes: My issue with solo deathsong is two fold, one is I don't think that the class that has the strongest ability to stop running should also have a reliable in- room instakill and the other is that I don't think other bards can easily solo deathsong, so if we make it so spiritsingers can that's an imbalance in a different way and those other guilds will (rightfully) request the same kind of tools and I don't think bards in general need that kind of help. Basically if concrete socks didn't exist then solution 2 could be fine, but since they do exist the only counter to not being deathsonged in solution 2 is to not ever be hit with ear ache or to roll the dice in very stacked odds and attempt to gust, unless I'm missing something. ---on 4/4 @ 18:16 writes: A 3s delayed stun is probably too strong. So solution 1, or Solution 2 if the stun won't increase in duration. ---on 4/5 @ 01:52 writes: Or just make it have a stun on cast, but never on tick - in addition to the freeze level because why not? ---on 4/10 @ 23:49 writes: I've updated solution 2 and added solution 3 based on the feedback above ---on 4/10 @ 23:57 writes: I am not a fan of the damage as presented. 500 + 5% per spirit whenever cast means if you repeat the song every 18 seconds (as an example) you can do 3K every time you cast. You can potentially do this about 4 times in a row. doing 1K, 2K, 3K, 3K, 3k, 3K damage (the last 2 are from tics). This report also asks to allow 3s casting of 3s triple chills or a stun. This seems like a lot of damage to me, but is pure damage, no real setup or design involved otherwise. Unlike other songs this asks that being deaf not actually stop it, so damage is halved but chills/stun still happen. ---on 4/11 @ 00:02 writes: Based on discussion on envoys, I've updated solution 1 to say that the spirits will have no effect on a target who is hearing or shielded when tics occur. ---on 4/11 @ 00:13 writes: I don't think the damage is too high. Over 6 seconds (9 second equilibrium) and with 9 power you could do 6k damage, but I can do almost as much with destruction without any power or hearing requirement. Active power is a very valuable resource for bards, between perfectfifth, majorseventh and tertiary skills. ---on 4/13 @ 07:57 writes: No stuns, please. I object to solution 2 and 3. Solution 1 alone. Damage seems fine, but just to clarify something: The report says that "Playing CairnLargo on a target with at least one spirit on them will do one tic of damage/freeze on cast..." - this on cast "one tic" refers to ONLY 500+5% (regardless of how many spirits are on the target?) or does it give one tic that depends on on how many spirits are on the target. Sorry if it's been answered above, but reading the comments, I didn't get a confirmed sense of which this is. ---on 4/13 @ 19:04 writes: Each spirit does 500+5%, so 1500+15% at 3 spirits. I would like to note that stuns, especially on cast, already exist in multiple 3p bard songs. ---on 4/15 @ 00:48 writes: Thanks for the clarification. I think those numbers are good. We can always adjust again after if need be, but I don't think there'll be too much concern. ---on 4/16 @ 19:31 writes: Solution 1 only. ---on 4/18 @ 03:24 writes: One last note. Getting 3K damage (on a 10K health target) every 3s, plus mass freeze seems a bit much. Can we not have a full tic of damage, since you still get the tics after?